OoOoO Máquina De One Shot OoOoO
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Sera una máquina de dos de mis personajes favoritos del anime, cada historia sera independiente...
1. Tenacidad

N/a

**Me tomo un tiempo pensar si la haría o no pero aquí esta.**

**Mi principal problema les dire fue la personalidad de Yukimura puesto que en ocasiones es un tanto femenina y en otras masculina, por lo que tome la decisión de mezclarlas y bueno a ver si les gusta pero estoy segura de que así sera.**

**Sera una máquina de one shot´s de 50 capítulos.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La observo desde lejos entrenando con demasiado esfuerzo, le agradaba ver como era capaz de no rendirse a pesar de esa lesión que la traía loca, sin duda alguna era demasiado especial, sonrió mientras la observaba golpear cada tiro que sus compañeras le mandaban, se encontro sonriendo mientras estaba en la práctica del equipo masculino de tenis y no logro evitarse preguntar ¿qué tenía Sakuno que le llamaba la atención?, entonces encontro la respuesta... si definitivamente le encantaba la tenacidad que tenía

* * *

**Tenacidad**

Entro al colegio con calma, como siempre era el primero en llegar así que no había ningún problema con caminar despacio, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar algunos gritos en las canchas de tenis del equipo femenil, siendo un tanto curioso camino con dirección hacía las mismas por lo que sostuvo con un poco de fuerza su raqueta puesto que tenía práctica más tarde, se detuvo al observar al equipo de tenis femenil corriendo por todas las canchas con Riuzaky Sakuno delante de las mismas.

Sonrió, sin duda alguna era demasiado tenaz la chica por eso practicaba de esa manera, ansiaba ese título que no lograron obtener el campeonato pasado debido a que la vice capitana había perdido su partido debido a una lesión un tanto grave - ¡Más rápido! - grito la chica cobriza que era la capitana del equipo del Rikkai, no sabía como esta había llegado a la escuela donde él estudiaba pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues tan solo agradecía el haberla conocido si era sincero.

Se veía simplemente hermosa puesto que tan solo tenía una mirada de determinación en el rostro, no tenía ninguna pizca de aquella niña tímida de antes, porque el gran Yukimura Seiichi vaya que la había estado observando desde antes - ¿De nuevo observandola? - miro hacía su izquierda encontrandose con su amigo Sanada que lo miraba como si lo hubiera atrapado en una travesura - Es inevitable Sanada - contesto dando media vuelta pues la escuela empezaba a sonar con las voces de los alumnos que aparecían de pocos en pocos.

Comenzo con el camino a su salón, era un tanto raro que tuviera una afición por ver a la chica cada que entrenaba puesto que no le gustaba observar a las mujeres ya que estas en muchas ocasiones solo buscaban llamar su atención para ser famosas pero ella era diferente pues tenía su propia luz pero aún así le fascinaba verla y al parecer Sanada no era el único que se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

* * *

Salio de su salón en el primer receso con dirección al comedor, le dolía demasiado la muñeca debido a una lesión que había tenido hace varios meses en un partido contra Seigaku, no estaba del todo recuperada por que la terapia si que costaba demasiado esfuerzo, se llevo a la boca una paleta mientras caminaba con calma - No es bueno que alguien como tú coma golosinas - Sakuno ladeo la cabeza para observar a Seiichi, el capitán del equipo de tenis masculino del Rikkai quien le sonreía con una pequeña mueca de burla en los labios.

- Y es malo que alguien como tú observe a la capitana del equipo de tenis con esa mirada penetrante que posees - ataco ella con una suave risa observando que este se atragantaba con alguna golosina que tenía dentro de la boca - Creo que para la próxima debo ser un poco más cuidadoso - murmuro este mientras ella reía un poco, se detuvieron frente al comedor pero antes de entrar ella escucho algunos gritos de parte de sus compañeras - ¡Capitana, el equipo de Seigaku quiere verla! - grito algo lejos una de sus compañeras por lo que camino donde ellas con Seiichi detrás.

- ¿Qué sucedio? - pregunto de inmediato observando que estas se miraban entre sí con algo de miedo - La vice capitana tuvo un altercado con la capitana de Seigaku durante la tarde de ayer y termino en un tipo de pelea - Seiichi miro a Sakuno que suspiro para caminar con dirección a las canchas de prisa, sonrió un poco puesto que sería divertido ver que sucedía - ¿Descubriste qué es lo que te atrae de ella? - pregunto Yagyuu acomodandose los lentes con cuidado observando que su capitán sonreía levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Seiichi se detuvo unos pasos adelante y ladeo la cabeza observando a su compañero - Quiza es que me atrae porque si - le contesto continuando con su camino mientras Yagyuu sonreía, estaba feliz porque por fin apareciera la dama que robaría el corazón de su capitán.

* * *

Sakuno miro a la capitana del Seigaku que estaba furiosa - Lo definiremos en el campeonato - aseguro y la capitana dio media vuelta - Si es que su lesión se cura Riuzaky-san - murmuro con una pizca de burla, al verla alejarse lo suficiente la cobriza dio media vuelta observando a sus compañeras furiosa - No dire nada pero por el momento van a correr lo doble - aseguro caminando, Seiichi la tomo de la mano y observo de nuevo esa mirada muy conocida en sus ojos, era de tenacidad, sabía que se esforzaría lo doble en su terapia para callarle la boca a su contrincante.

- Debes relajarte - aseguro tomandola de la mano para comenzar a avanzar, ella se sonrojo de inmediato por el contacto pero él tan solo continuo con su camino, subieron unas escaleras para dar con las plantas del club de jardinería del que él era parte - ¿Por qué siempre me traes aquí? - pregunto mientras tomaba asiento y él admiraba las hermosas flores que estaban brotando - Porque a mi las flores me dan paz - aseguro este observando las rosas que estaban creciendo poco a poco.

- No soy como tú - aseguro Sakuno observando desde allí el patio escolar donde sus compañeras comían - Supongo que vas a matarte para que tu lesión sane lo más rápido posible - comento este y ella asintió con la cabeza - No quiero perder de nuevo - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, él se acerco donde ella para colocarse en cuclillas, tomo sus manos con una suya y deposito una rosa hermosa mientras la tomaba del mentón, se acerco a sus labios con calma y deposito un suave beso en ellos.

Sakuno se sonrojo de inmediato mientras Seiichi buscaba más contacto con los labios de la misma, no quería separarse pero lo hizo al sentir que el aire les faltaba a ambos - Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, estare contigo apoyandote - aseguro y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras este la tomaba de la mano para que se levantara puesto que era hora de regresar al salón de clases.

* * *

Frente a él miles de tenistas practicaban con la raqueta pero no los veía a ellos, su mirada se encontraba en las canchas de tenis femenil donde estaba ella entrenando con sus compañeras quienes sin ninguna piedad le mandaban tiros con la raqueta, sabía que Sakuno quería que su lesión dejara de molestar por eso estaba entrenando de esa manera, esa lesión la traía loca y quería dejar atrás costara lo que costara - ¿De nuevo observandola? - pregunto Marui y sonrió, era inevitable tal y como le había dicho a Sanada.

- Descubri algo - le comento a su compañero que lo miro no entendiendo - Me atrae la tenacidad que posee - era eso en definitiva porque él sabía lo que era poseerla, cuando había estado en el hospital, al principio no la poseía y lo reconocía, cuando escucho el diagnostico del médico, su mundo se derrumbo pero por sus sueños había avanzado, eso ella lo poseía y le encantaba porque su mirada se llenaba de la misma y hacía todo lo posible por alcanzar su meta, eso le encantaba de ella.

* * *

Caminaban con dirección a la salida de la escuela, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber lo que ambos sentían, todo se podía sentir y ambos lo sabían por eso él tenía tomada su mano mientras ella degustaba una paleta - Date prisa y hazte más fuerte - murmuro él y ella asintió con la cabeza - Dame una semana y podre jugar de nuevo contra ti - aseguro ella observandolo fijamente... si definitivamente le encantaba la tenacidad que tenía y que en este momento se notaba en su mirada.

Los campeonatos nacionales los esperaban, llegarían al cien por ciento y ganarían porque ambos poseían una tenacidad increíble y cumplirían sus sueños.

* * *

**N/a**

**Aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Café

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Le encantaba venir a este restaurant porque Sakuno tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo allí, por eso venía cada noche para observarla correr de un lado a otro, poder ir a dejarla a su casa y quedarse con ella horas y horas, le encantaba demasiado que ella preparara café mientras estaba de visita y lo que más le encantaba es que era capaz de ayudarla a su manera porque nadie desconfiaría de Seiichi quien era una oveja por eso su abuela llegaba más tarde en algunas ocasiones... si definitivamente le encantaba el café

* * *

**Café  
**

Abrio las puertas del pequeño restaurant o cafetería, eso no era lo importante en este momento - B-Bienvenido - sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza observando a Sakuno que estaba delante de él con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un notable nerviosismo, sin duda alguna era demasiado tierna para su propio bien - Hola Sakuno-chan - saludo revolviendo un poco su cabello escuchando las risas de sus compañeras de trabajo, le encantaba venir aquí porque esa niña que lo traía loco tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo allí.

Más que eso le encantaba porque adoraba verla sonrojada cada que algun cliente le agradecía con una enorme sonrisa, no era para menos si era hermosa, contaba con 16 años pero era demasiado inocente para la vida, tomo asiento donde siempre esperando el café de siempre mientras ella daba media vuelta y al parecer se dirigía a la cocina para hacerle lo de siempre, dejo su mochila de deportes a un lado para mirar a los demás clientes, había muy poca gente pero más que eso se sentía demasiado frío.

Extrajo de su maletín algunas tareas para comenzar a escribir su ensayo - S-Su orden - Sakuno dejo frente a él el café y sonrió - Gracias - le agradecio mientras esta hacía una reverencia y daba media vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los clientes que poco a poco llegaban, en verdad que siempre que estaba ella o al menos desde que comenzaba su turno llegaba más gente, ella jamás se daría cuenta de ello y así estaba bien, miro a algunos chicos de preparatoria tomar asiento para mirarla descaradamente.

Odiaba a los tipos como esos pero no podía dar espectáculos porque era su trabajo y lo menos que deseaba era darle problemas a su amiga Sakuno así que se centro de lleno en sus tareas mientras llegaba su orden de comida, después de todo el entrenamiento de tenis vaya que lo había dejado agotado.

* * *

Miro su reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche y esos tipos no dejaban de ver a Sakuno, ladeo un poco la cabeza observandola, estaba concentrada cargando algunas órdenes, la vio caminar a la mesa de esos tipos para acomodarlas en cada una, dio media vuelta pero antes de avanzar fue detenida por uno por la muñeca, podía ver todo puesto que se había cambiado de lugar a modo de que su vista se enfocara en ellos y no en ella, uno de ellos intercambio algunas palabras con Sakuno pero esta nego con la cabeza, noto que apretaba un poco más su muñeca.

Miro la silla que tenía en frente, era de metal por lo que haría algo de ruido, la pateo sin ningun descaro llamando la atención de todos los clientes puesto que había sonado más de lo pensado, los tipos lo miraron por lo que los miro afiladamente, el tipo solto la muñeca de la cobriza para sacar su billetera, pago y prácticamente salieron corriendo de allí, se levanto con calma puesto que faltaban solo cinco minutos para que el turno de ella terminara, tomo sus cosas ya guardadas, dejo el dinero en la mesa y acomodo ambas sillas para dirigirse a la salida.

- Ire a una tienda de donas, te espero afuera - le dijo notando que su muñeca estaba levemente roja, maldijo al tipo, no debían de estar muy lejos de aquí y aunque fueran más podría contra ellos pero era mejor no hacerlo, no deseaba verla mal por su culpa así que simplemente salio con calma y se dirigio a la tienda de donas, después de todo estaría en su casa un buen tiempo.

* * *

Sakuno miro a Seiichi salir y sonrió un poco, camino hacía donde estaban algunos cuartos detrás de la cocina para cambiarse, necesitaba salir cuanto antes, camino a paso calmado mientras pensaba en lo que el peliazul había hecho, sin duda alguna era un caballero, no quería causarle problemas por eso no había agradedido a los tipos dentro de su trabajo tan solo les había llamado la atención, se cambio de ropa con calma para tomar su bolso, sus compañeras la miraban un tanto preocupadas por lo sucedido con los tipos.

- Estoy bien, mañana es mi descanso, nos vemos después - hizo una reverencia para salir de la cafetería, la puerta se cerro detrás de ella y ladeo la cabeza observando a Seiichi que estaba recargado en la pared de la cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo - Vamos - asintió dandole alcance para caminar a su lado, parecían una pareja, al menos eso pensaba ella, sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras escuchaba un suspiro por parte del chico por lo que alzo la vista notando que cargaba una bolsa de donas tal y como había prometido.

- L-Lamento causarte problemas - se disculpo y este nego con la cabeza - No te preocupes por ello - contesto mientras daban media vuelta, era momento de tomar el autobús y dirigirse a la casa de ella donde podría tomar un buen café un tanto amargo y compartir algunas donas con ella, esa era su actividad favorita del día, mucho más que jugar tenis.

* * *

Como cada noche entro detrás de ella para caminar a la cocina y dejar la bolsa de donas en la mesa de esta estancia, la observo caminar a la alacena con calma tratando de alcanzar el café que como siempre estaba hasta arriba, sonrió para colocarse detrás de ella notando el ligero temblor que la recorría, siempre era así por eso le gustaba estar de esta manera, tomo el café por ella para verla extraer dos tazos y calentar el agua como siempre, tomo asiento esperando a que ella preparara el café que tanto le gustaba.

Varios minutos después estuvo este por lo que la observo colocar una taza frente a ella, podía oler el aroma a café con solo una cucharada de azúcar que era como le encantaba, la humeante taza estaba allí delante de él, la observo tomar asiento frente a él para colocar en una bandeja las donas, comenzaron a comer en silencio, no era necesarias las palabras, solo la compañía de uno y el otro era necesaria, la miro mientras bebía un poco de café con calma además de degustar un poco de una dona de chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Se levanto con calma al darse cuenta que restos de chocolate habían quedado en sus labios, ella se quedo quieta mientras él lamía eoss restos con calma, sabía a café y a chocolate... si definitivamente le encantaba el café sobre todo si ella lo preparaba y se venía de sus labios, poco a poco aumento la intensidad del beso viendose en la necesidad de tomarla de la nuca para que le llevara el ritmo, ella como podía lo hacía, en cuestión de segundos estaba recostada en el suelo con él encima devorando su boca.

No había problema alguno puesto que su abuela no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, después de todo confiaba en él porque nadie podría pensar que el cordero Seiichi podía convertirse en el lobo que era cuando estaba con ella, por eso le encantaba venir a su casa porque tenía la posibilidad absoluta de besarla cuando quisiera, amarla cuando quisiera, poseerla aún no puesto que la respetaba, la amaba más que a su vida, no era necesario un título de novios y ambos lo sabían.

Se separo de ella para sonreir, definitivamente le encantaba el café y aún más el tomarlo con ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Paraguas

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La vio salir de la escuela como un zombie, al menos daba esa impresión, estaba así desde hace dos días, le resultaba un tanto gracioso puesto que hace exactamente dos días estaba feliz, lo último que le había dicho que es que era feliz pero ahora daba otra imágen, miro el cielo dandose cuenta de que pronto comenzaría a llover no sería bueno si ella se enfermara después de todo era la responsable de cuidar a su hermana pequeña, tomo su paraguas y camino detrás de ella cubriendola de la lluvia con una sonrisa... si definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a su perqueña hermana por el paraguas

* * *

**Paraguas  
**

Ambos caminaban con calma hacía la casa de ella, como cada noche desde hace dos meses era el encargado de llevarla a la parada del autobús puesto que era ella quien cuidaba a su pequeña hermana dado que él debido al entrenamiento siempre estaba ocupado, su madre trabajaba al igual que su padre puesto que habían decidido contratar una niñera por decirlo así - ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto después de que tosiera por sexta ocasión en lo que llevaban de camino, quiza es que no se sintiera bien pero temía decirselo.

- Si - susurro en voz baja y él tan solo suspiro, siempre que estaban juntos ella era demasiado callada, daba miedo según Marui, sonrió al recordar esas palabras, miro a la pequeña chica que caminaba a su lado con calma con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, sabía que Sakuno no era después de todo la clase de chica que hablaba demasiado por lo que le resultaba cómodo estar a su lado, él tampoco hablaba mucho, solo lo necesario, solo lo justo decía Sanada, su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños.

- Si te sucede algo puedes... - guardo silencio cuando ella lo miro con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro lo que provoco que sus pies no supieran como responder y por ende termino en el suelo de cara, de inmediato se llevo una mano a su labio que sangraba, ella asustada corrio donde se encontraba - ¿S-Se encuentra bien? - pregunto de inmediato mientras extraía un pequeño pañuelo para colocarselo sobre el labio tratando de que la sangre no resbalara por su mentón, se levanto con calma tomando el pañuel además apartar con cuidado su mano.

- No me sucedio nada - le comento comenzando a caminar, no entendía porque su corazón latía demasiado rápido después de verla sonreir de esa manera, es que era algo estupendo porque cuando sonreía su rostro se iluminaba, todo su rostro cambiaba, se veía demasiado tierna, daba un instinto de querer protegerla de todo a su alrededor - Gracias por preocuparse de mi pero estoy bien... soy feliz - le dijo en un murmullo que de alguna manera lo tranquilizo por lo que continuo con el camino a paso un poco más de prisa puesto que quiza perdería el autobús aunque no era demasiado tarde.

Se detuvieron al llegar a su destino y este estaba esperando a que abordara más gente - N-Nos vemos después Y-Yukimura-san - se despidio con una reverencia mientras este le revolvía un poco el cabello y le sonreía - Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre Sakuno - le contesto dando media vuelta no sin antes asegurarse de que ella estaba en el autobús que la llevaría a casa, miro que este emprendía la marcha y se encontro sonriendo, era un tanto raro que sonriera sinceramente pero desde que conocía a esa niña lo hacía con más facilidad que antes.

* * *

Sakuno bajo del autobús con calma caminando a su casa, aún no era tarde y sabía de ante mano que no habría nadie en su casa así que no pasaba nada, su abuela lo más seguro es que estuviera trabajando aún con Tezuka-san, sus padres en sus trabajos así que estaba sola de nueva cuenta, abrio la puerta para prender las luces de la sala dandose cuenta de que no estaba nadie en casa, aún sentía el roce de la mano de su superior revolviendole el cabello por lo que instintivamente se llevo una mano a esta tratando de sentir el calor de esa caricia.

Su celular sono y lo abrio un tanto temerosa "Te lo buscaste, mañana te hare lo mismo de hoy", sus piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, es que simplemente no entendía como es que las niñas de su edad se comportaban así con ella que ni siquiera les hablaba, sabía bien la razón pero se negaba a hacer algo al respecto porque le gustaba Seiichi, lo amaba desde el primer día de clases cuando él amablemente la llevo a su salón temiendo que se perdiera o algo por el estilo.

No entendía como es que sus compañeras la odiaban desde allí, suspiro mientras se sujetaba de un sófa para levantarse con calma, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su muñeca derecha donde tenía una venda puesto que la broma del día de hoy consistía en tirarla de las escaleras, gracias al cielo se había sujetado del barandal y no había terminado con algo más roto, suspiro mientras caminaba a la cocina, ya vería mañana como no caer en esa broma pero por el momento solo quería comer algo puesto que en verdad tenía apetito.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su casa dandose cuenta de que algo le faltaba, habían pasado dos días desde que veía a Sakuno, no entendía porque se preocupaba por ella pero lo hacía y punto, ni siquiera había ido a su casa, su madre le había dicho que eran cosas de mujeres por lo que se hizo una idea pero su madre le dijo que no era lo que se imaginaba mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el batidor, tomo su maletín de deportes para mirar el cielo, al parecer llovería más tarde, sin embargo, no penso que llovería en serio.

- ¡Hermano! - dio media vuelta observando a su pequeña hermana que lo abrazaba antes de irse al colegio, la amaba demasiado, de alguna manera era como Sakuno, se reprendio un poco por pensar todo el tiempo en esta desde la última vez que la había dejado en la parada del autobús - Nos vemos más tarde - le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla pero ella lo detuvo por la mano colocando un paraguas en esta, miro el objeto negando con la cabeza - No es necesario, no llovera demasiado - señalo pero la niña nego con la cabeza.

- Llevalo y dale saludos de mi parte a Sakuno-san - le señalo dando media vuelta, sonrió puesto que no tenía una relación con Sakuno dentro de la escuela, pocas veces la veía de hecho puesto que esta siempre pasaba desapercibida por decirlo de alguna manera, dio media vuelta comenzando el camino a la escuela puesto que no deseaba llegar tarde.

* * *

Entro en la escuela con calma, le dolía un poco la espalda puesto que nuevamente le habían jugado una broma pero esta vez en verdad se habían pasado, se le dificultaba algo el respirar, sin embargo, nuevamente no le había dicho nada a sus padres porque no quería que la cambiaran de colegio, quería estar en el Rikkai, desde que Tomoka y Ryoma eran pareja se había sentido como muerta pero las sonrisas que veía desde lejos de Yukimura le alegraban el día, le hacían recordar que no estaba sola, le hacían pensar que ella podía ser algo de este.

Nego con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras, no debía de pensar en cosas como esas después de todo nunca hablaban dentro del colegio, ella lo veía a lo lejos pero solo era eso, no podía acercarse más de ese límite y lo sabía y estaba bien para ella, entro a su aula descubriendo como siempre algún insulto en la pizarra con su nombre, se detuvo al llegar a su banca y vio el típico chocolate derramado sobre esta, por eso llegaba temprano, por eso siempre llegaba temprano.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Sakuno saliendo de su aula con un trapeador, una cubeta y uno que otro utensilio de limpieza, además de su maletín en mano, era raro que hiciera la limpieza del aula sola por lo que se adelanto unos pasos para mirar dentro de la misma dandose cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie dentro, se escucho un golpe seco por lo que corrio en dirección a las escaleras y observo a Sakuno en el suelo al parecer desmayada, salto los escalones de prisa para verla, estaba algo pálida y parecía que tenía fiebre.

La cargo entre sus brazos notando que alguien venía por lo que tomo su maletín puesto que no quería que pensaran mal pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros de equipo llegando juntos - Necesito ayuda - les dijo de inmediato mientras Marui tomaba ambos maletines mirando la escena no procesando que pasaba, Jackal tomo su bolso de deportes mientras los demás se hacían a un lado dejando que pasara con la chica entre sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía lindo el tenerla en sus brazos, era cómodo por decirlo así.

La enfermera de inmediato le órdeno que la recostara en la cama, después de unos minutos se movio un poco lo que quería decir que se encontraba bien - ¿Alguien podría decirme como es que se lastimo la espalda? Tiene dos costillas rotas - les comento la enfermera y todos se miraron entre si negando con la cabeza, los demás la conocían como la niñera de Seiichi, era una manera de llamarla para molestar a su capitán y a este por muy loco que sonara no parecía molestarle cuando esperarían que los hiciera correr durante horas pero en cuanto le hablaban de ella de esa manera solo reía un poco.

- Pueden ir a sus aulas, me encargare de ella - dijo la enfermera después de no recibir respuesta alguna de los chicos, todos tomaron sus cosas para salir con calma tratando de no hacer ningun ruido, fuera de la estancia comenzaron con el camino a sus aulas correspondientes - Es raro que te preocupes por alguien - miro a Sanada no entendiendo de que hablaba pero después de procesar nego con la cabeza - No es lo que crees, es la niñera de mi hermana - le contesto y este tan solo continuo con su camino dejandolo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tal y como había previsto estaba lloviendo a mares, no había visto a Sakuno de nueva cuenta y eso le molestaba pues quería saber si estaba bien pero ella al parecer no deseaba verlo y eso lo frustraba, tomo su paraguas con calma y entonces un aroma reconocido inundo sus fosas nasales, miro a su derecha la observo caminar con la cabeza agachada como siempre, sin embargo, se veía mal, en verdad mal, odiaba verla así y no entendía porque, noto que esta salía de la escuela como si nada, ni siquiera corriendo tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, solo caminaba a paso lento.

Abrio el paraguas para caminar por detrás de ella, lo raro es que hace dos días le había dicho que estaba feliz y ahora le decía que estaba triste, no entendía eso de ella, dieron la vuelta en la primer esquina y ella se detuvo por unos segundos, noto que se llevaba una mano al costado, se preguntaba como es que se había hecho esas heridas, esta volvio a caminar y se adelanto, no penso en nada más que en cubrirla de la lluvia, Sakuno se sobresalto al no notar que las gotas cayeran sobre su cuerpo, alzo la vista observando un paraguas.

Dio media vuelta observando a Seiichi delante de ella con un semblante un tanto serio - ¿Cómo te rompiste dos costillas? - pregunto esperando una respuesta pero ella tan solo se adelanto sujetando su chamarra de titular, no se esperaba que llorara pero comenzo a hacerlo y eso le dolía, le dolía verla llorar entonces se dio cuenta de algo... ¡estaba enamorado de Sakuno!, no importaba que no hablara con ella, los ratos en que la acompañaba a casa o al menos a tomar el autobús le gustaban porque estaba con ella, se había enamorado de ella y vaya que había tomado su tiempo en darse cuenta.

Se adelanto colocando una mano en su espalda abrazandola mientras ella dejaba de llorar, sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba más calmada - M-Mis compañeras me hacen bromas - le contesto en un murmullo, de repente quizo matarlas a todas ella y mañana lo haría - Debiste decirmelo, me preocupo por ti - le señalo algo molesto mientras ella posaba su mirada sobre su persona no creyendo lo que decía - Me gustas Sakuno - comento en un murmullo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella notando que esta se estremecía por el contacto.

Intensifico un poco más el beso degustando del sabor a fresa de ella, al separarse la abrazo con calma, de alguna manera sabía que ella también lo quería así que no necesitaba una respuesta - Eres mi novia, no me ocultes otra cosa de nuevo - le pidio notando que el paraguas los cubría a los dos perfectamente... si definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a su perqueña hermana por el paraguas porque quiza él si no hubiera tenido uno no hubiera ido detrás de ella como lo había hecho, estaba feliz de que ahora fueran algo.

Por su parte ella estaba feliz porque Seichii le correspondia y se sentía feliz por ello - Di mi nombre - le pidio él en un susurro - S-Seichii - dijo esta antes de que él juntara sus labios de nueva cuenta, en verdad que le gustaba ese paraguas porque al menos las gotas no caerían más sobre su novia ya que vaya que no quería dejar de verla en ningun día por lo que no podría verla enfermarse y el paraguas la protegía de cualquier enfermedad al igual que él la protegería de todo a partir de ahora.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Collar

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

A ella le encantaba ese collar que tenía en el cuello porque él se lo había dado diciendo que volvería pronto del torneo Wimbledon, ella lo esperaría porque ese collar era una promesa en silencio, lo amaba y él a ella así que esperaría su regreso porque no era solo Wimbledon eran más torneos, en total un año lejos de él, esperaría puesto que el collar le recordaría a él todo el día, jamás lo olvidaría, lo sabía de antemano... si definitivamente le gustaba ese collar

* * *

**Collar  
**

Entro en su casa con calma, la universidad en verdad que cansaba y su aspecto lo decía claramente, cerro la puerta de su casa despojandose de los zapatos de inmediato, le dolía la cabeza además de que sentía demasiado sueño, sus clases en verdad que eran agotadoras pero eso no le importaba porque ella en verdad deseaba ser abogada, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, se recosto por unos instantes en el sófa mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de no dormirse porque aún le quedaban tareas que hacer para el día siguiente.

Escucho que el teléfono sonaba pero no quiso levantarse de la cama, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar por completo, solo eso le importaba, solo eso quería, el aparato dejo de sonar y cerro los ojos de nueva cuenta, se sentía demasiado cansada, las clases eran demasiado desgastantes pero estaba bien porque era su sueño, ella también iba a seguir sus sueños como él, él se había marchado en busca del trofeo que había añorado desde que era niño, lo esperaría porque se lo había prometido.

Abrio los ojos, no podía quedarse dormida, necesitaba terminar algunas cosas de la universidad por lo que con todo el cansancio se levanto del sófa y camino a la sala para prepararse un aperitivo, estaría despierta hasta altas horas de la noche y como mínimo quería un refrigerio para poder con ello, caminaba por la casa descalza, sin embargo, se detuvo por unos momentos al pasar por el espejo de la sala, ¿qué clase de persona colocaba un espejo en esa parte de la casa?, la respuesta era simple:ella.

Lo había colocado porque desde que él se había marchado sentía la necesidad de ver ese preciado objeto, sentía la necesidad de ver ese collar que lucía en su cuello, este era de oro blanco, era la mitad de un corazón, la otra mitad la tenía él con la inscripción de la inicial de su nombre al igual que el de este, sonrió como niña pequeña puesto que estaba hermoso, le fascinaba verlo siempre y más que eso le encantaba tocarlo, aún tenía su esencia y eso por Dios que la mantenía viva cada día.

Tomo lo que había preparado en las manos para subir las escaleras no sin antes apagar la luz de la planta baja de la casa, abrio la puerta de su habitación y camino a su escritorio para prender la luz, dejo a un lado su cena por decirlo así puesto que no comería algo más hasta mañana en la mañana ya que a primera hora del día tenía un importante exámen que consistía ser la cuarta parte de la calificación, quiza sonara poco pero era demasiado, suspiro un poco mientras se despojaba de su vestimenta escolar y se colocaba algo más cómodo.

Su celular sonó y corrio donde este, lo tomo y sonrió al ver el número de él, se sento en el borde de la cama para contestar mientras jugaba con sus pies, parecía una niña pequeña pero no importaba - ¿Cómo has estado? - fue lo primero que pregunto Seiichi desde el otro lado de la línea - Más o menos, ¿cómo estas tú? - pregunto ella con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, aún sin verlo su voz era lo suficiente como para ponerla demasiado nerviosa - Te extraño demasiado, ¿tú también? - escucho el tono de burla en esa pregunta e hizo un leve mohín siendo conciente de que él sabía que lo había hecho.

- Demasiado pero solo faltan dos semanas más - contesto ella con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro - Lo sé, te amo - murmuro y ella rió suavemente, le encantaba cuando se lo decía - También te amo, te estare esperando - la brisa se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, era momento de despedirse puesto que él tenía que volver a sus prácticas - Volvere pronto Sakuno - dicho esto le mando un beso y colgo, ella cerro el celular dispuesta a terminar los deberes del día, no podía quedarse mirando el teléfono el resto del día puesto que mañana sería demasiado pesado.

* * *

Seiichi dejo a un lado el celular y suspiro - ¿Le has dicho? - pregunto su amigo Sanada entrando en la misma habitación que compartían, el peliazul nego con la cabeza, no, no quería decirselo porque deseaba darle una sorpresa, llegaría en dos días a Japón, quería sorprenderla en su totalidad - No - contesto mientras jalaba las sábanas para entrar en la cama después de una ducha y de un día demasiado agitado en cuanto a tenis se refería, al dar la vuelta en la cama se golpeo con el collar en la cara.

Muchas personas dirían que eso era una cadena pero no, no lo era y si lo era pues no le gustaba llamarlo así, él prefería un término más decente, tomo el collar entre sus manos y sonrió como bobo, la otra mitad la tenía ella y era simplemente perfecto, solo esperaba que ella siguiera teniendo el suyo porque entonces si que se volvería loco, escucho el ruido de la ducha de la habitación, Sanada se estaba duchando, dio otra vuelta en la cama, los ojos le pesaban un poco, casi no había podido dormir durante los cinco años que había estado lejos de Japón.

Hace dos días había ganado Wimbledon con demasiado esfuerzo, para nada había sido sencillo, al contrario había sido demasiado difícil si era sincero, sin embargo, antes ya había ganado varias veces los cuatro Grand Slam del año, muchas personas creían que ya podría retirarse pero no lo haría, le enseñaría a su hijo a jugar tenis, tenía al fortuna de su familia, no había sido un capricho lo del tenis, era un sueño y este ya lo había cumplido, era momento de sentar cabeza como diría su madre, cerro los ojos con calma en verdad deseaba descansar porque su vuelo sería demasiado largo y antes de marcharse hacía donde ella se encontraba debía de arreglar unos asuntos demasiado urgentes.

* * *

Sakuno miro la boleta de calificaciones, había pasado cada asignatura con nota impecable, sus noches de insomnio habían valido la pena y lo mejor del asunto es que uno de sus profesores la aceptaría como pasante en la empresa donde laboraba, era lo mejor de todo el asunto sin duda alguna, tomo su enorme bolso para revisar su celular, hace dos días que Seiichi no la llamaba, sabía que no se olvidaría de ella porque era una promesa que habían hecho, así que no había problema alguno con ello, lo sabía de antemano.

La promesa que le había hecho era de que lo esperaría, se había ido hace cinco años, ya no era unos adolescentes enamorados y lo confirmaba su relación a distancia, no le molestaba comunicarse cuando él pudiera porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a soportarlo todo por él, ahora ella tenía 24 años y él 26 años, ya no eran aquellos niños o adolescentes que se tomaban de la mano por el parque, eran adultos a pesar de que su físico no lo demostraba pero aún así ya eran mañores.

Cuando él le había dicho que se marchaba se sintio morir pero comprendía que era por su sueño así que lo dejo ir y este antes de marcharse le entrego el collar que colgaba de su cuello, jamás se lo había quitado, había declinado todas las citas con chicos porque ella amaba a Seiichi con toda su alma, bajo las escaleras del edificio de la facultad con calma para volver a mirar su celular, no se sentía decepcionada pero solo quería saber de él a como de lugar, era lo único que necesitaba en este momento.

- Disculpe - alguien la llamo por detrás así que volteo por completo y fue su turno de quedarse petrificada, Seiichi estaba frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa, con sus ojos hermosos y con un enorme ramo de flores blancas en la mano izquierda, no le intereso nada más que abrazarlo efusivamente tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo, algunas personas curiosas miraban la escena pero continuaban con su camino - ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto con un hilo de voz pues vaya que estaba sorprendida de verlo allí frente a ella.

Seiichi sonrió como niño pequeño, el verla de nuevo, tan hermosa como siempre habían valido los cinco años separados de ella - Quería verte cuanto antes, mi mánager dice que no hay ningun problema - aseguro este mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con calma, se acerco levemente hasta rozar sus labios pero no la beso, su mirada bajo hacía el collar y sonrió - Jamás me lo quitaría - aseguro ella con las mejillas sonrojadas lo que siempre le había agradado a él - Lo sé, te extrañe demasiado - confeso mirandola fijamente.

Sakuno se mordio un poco el labio bajando la mirada - También te extrañe - aseguro en un murmullo mientras él la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse con calma, era momento de una plática lejos de todo el mundo.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de la casa que ambos habían comprado con sus ahorros, ella estaba debajo de él mientras que Seiichi se mantenía cerca de su pecho recostado, no con todo su peso pero más o menos si, ella le acariciaba el cabello con calma mientras él jugaba con su collar - Te amo demasiado, gracias por esperarme - murmuro este causando la risa de ella que se despojo del collar para tomar el suyo con suavida y juntarlo - Te amo - murmuro juntando ambas mitades mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Ambos habían cumplido sus sueños era momento de estar juntos para formar su más grande sueño... una familia juntos.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Flores

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Sakuno trabajaba en una florería y estaba enamorada de esa persona que cada día compraba flores en su tienda, le resultaba encantador que siempre llegara con esa sonrisa en sus labios para elegir unas flores hermosas, él tenía novia pero eso no le molestaba a ella porque mientras lo viera no había necesidad de algo más... si definitivamente le encantaban las flores sobre todo si estas venían de Seiichi

* * *

**Flores  
**

Sakuno se encontraba acomodando con calma las flores mientras veía a la gente mirar las nuevas adquisiciones que su padre había traído desde América, desde que era pequeña le gustaban demasiado las flores por lo que había decidido ayudar en la tienda y al mismo tener otro trabajo por lo que solo los fines de semana ayudaba, los fines de semana eran sus favoritos porque podía verlo a él, a esa persona que siempre rondaba su cabeza, era demasiado imposible no verlo y sonreir como boba.

Era mayor que ella por tan solo dos años pero no los aparentaba para nada, la puerta se abrio y de inmediato volteo observando a esa persona, la persona de la que se había enamorado desde hace un año, solo sabía su nombre porque este siempre estaba con prisas así que no tenían demasiado tiempo como para congeniar más allá de un simple saludo, solo sabía que se llamaba Yukimura Seiichi, la cobriza se sorprendio cuando vio que no había ni un solo cliente en la tienda, ella sola atendía así que solo se encontraban los dos y eso la hacía estar demasiado nerviosa.

- Bienvenido - lo saludo tratando de que su voz no sonara débil ante el chico que la miraba con una leve sonrisa - B-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? - pregunto con calma aunque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se doblarían haciendola caer - Buenas tardes, lo mismo de siempre por favor - ella asintió con calma mientras dejaba la maceta con cuidado para caminar hasta donde se encontraban las flores que él siempre compraba, rosas blancas, el símbolo de un amor puro, las tomo con cuidado para llevarlas al mostrador.

Las deposito suavemente para comenzar a acomodarlas cuando sintio que una espina se clavaba por lo que se mordio un poco el labio para continuar con el arreglo, en menos de cinco minutos estaban lostas así que se las tendio con sumo cuidado para que este las tomara puesto que tenía una mochila de deportes y otras bolsas de compra - Gracias - tomo la tarjeta que le entregaba y cobro lo que el ramo de flores costaba - Disculpa - la llamo mientras ella esperaba a que el ticket saliera - ¿S-Si? - pregunto tratando de no mirarlo.

- ¿Puedes colocarle un lazo rosa y una tarjeta? - asintió para tomarlas de nueva cuenta, se estiro un poco sobre el mueble donde residían los lazos, tomo el indicado para pasarlo por las flores atandola con suavidad, coloco la tarjeta para volver a pasar su tarjeta de crédito notando que este tomaba su pluma y escribía de prisa "Con todo mi amor para ti Megumi, te amo tanto, eres el amor de mi vida", sintio un hueco en el corazón pero no dijo nada tan solo le tendio el ramo de flores y el ticket para sonreirle un poco.

- Gracias por su compra - le dijo con una tierna voz para verlo agradecerle con una sonrisa y salir de la tienda con paso calmado, Sakuno se quedo allí de pie mientras sentía que quería llorar porque él en verdad le gustaba y demasiado para su propio bien.

* * *

Era día domingo y todo estaba tranquilo, se encontraba acomodando las macetas con cuidado mientras trataba de sostener el jarrón favorito de su madre que adorna la florería, se escucha la leve campana de entrada así que ladea la cabeza y lo observa con esa sonrisa tan suya, se levanta con cuidado cuando ve que tiene una taza de café en la mano derecha y una bolsa de regalo, su corazón se oprime pero no dice nada - Buenos días - saluda con cuidado, casi como tanteando el terreno porque no quiere ahondar más ya que la tienda se encuentra vacía excepto por ellos dos.

- Buenos días - saluda Seiichi caminando donde ella que retrocede instintivamente aunque sabe que no son nada, que él tiene novia y que ni siquiera debe de saber su nombre, este se detiene cuando su celular suena y ella suspira, su sola presencia le afecta demasiado, decide acomodar con calma la maceta cuando escucha una maldición por parte de él - Haz lo que quieras, no puedo creer que me dejes solo hoy cuando llevamos semanas planeando esto - su voz suena más o menos moderada pero no del todo y ella lo sabe.

Acomoda la maceta para caminar donde él y tomar la escoba puesto que hay un poco de tierra pero no esperaba que este soltara la taza de café en un gesto cansado, Sakuno es salpicada casi por todo el contenido en el tobillo derecho y siente que arde demasiado porque sabe que se va a hinchar, Seiichi cuelga el télefono para descender hasta su tobillo tocandolo con cuidado y ella no puede evitar gemir de dolor porque vaya que arde - Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento - él se apresura con su disculpa y ella niega con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada - asegura pero el rostro de él no cree eso, pasa con cuidado los dedos por la zona y Sakuno se muerde mucho más el labio porque de verdad que le duele y porque el tacto de los dedos de Seiichi se siente tan suave - ¿Tienes una compresa? - pregunta con un tono demasiado preocupado el chico y ella asiente con la cabeza para agacharse a la misma altura pero no calcula bien y este se levanta provocando que su rodilla se estampe contra su nariz, Sakuno grita o más o menos suena como un grito.

- Por Dios... creo que me rompiste la nariz - le dice casi en un susurro mientras Seiichi la mira con miedo y con demasiada preocupación por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

Es casi mediodía del día domingo y Sakuno se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas del local con una venda en el tobillo derecho y una venda aún más grande en la nariz, la buena noticia es que no esta rota pero si sangraba demasiado, el médico le ha dicho que no necesita que se la rompan de nueva cuenta a manera de métafora y ella tan solo le dice con la mirada "tienes que estar de broma, casi me la rompen" pero ahora esta bien porque Seiichi esta a su lado aunque en verdad que tiene una expresión de culpa por todo el rostro.

- Lo siento... en serio lo siento - la cobriza ha dejado de contar las veces que se ha disculpado en tan solo esos dos minutos que llevan solos y Sakuno sabe que su madre le gritara por no ser cuidadosa, sabe que su padre querra matar a Seiichi por hacerle eso a su princesa pero con todo y eso esta feliz porque él esta con ella en el día blanco, porque si es el día blanco y como ella no ha dado chocolates pues no espera nada pero aún así le gusta mucho ese día porque todo esta adornado de blanco y porque esta con la persona que ama en la florería de la familia.

El teléfono de Seiichi suena y ella más o menos aprieta un poco más el hielo en su tobillo mientras observa que este camina de un lado a otro por la tienda - No puedo más Megumi, hasta aquí... no puedo más - ella trata de desviar la mirada y hacerse de oídos sordos después de esa clara ruptura pero no puede porque aunque suene mal se siente feliz y eso es algo cruel pero es que se siente feliz pero se obliga a no demostrarlo puesto que seguro que para él no es nada bueno.

Cuelga el teléfono y la mira con una leve sonrisa - Dejame que te compense, ¿quieres un helado Sakuno? - ella lo mira asombrada porque no le ha dicho su nombre pero se da cuenta de que lleva el delantal con su nombre y aunque sea así no puede evitar sentirse demasiado feliz - Con todo el respeto, no soy una niña a la que pueda comprarle helado y no me puedo mover, además mi madre tardara en llegar una hora para seguir con mi turno - contesta normal aunque por dentro se esta muriendo porque en verdad quiere un helado a su lado.

- En ese caso esperaremos a tu madre y después iremos por el helado - le asegura este con una sonrisa y ella tan solo asiente con la cabeza porque de verdad que quiere estar con él un poco más.

* * *

No ha sido demasiado bueno que su madre le dijera que eran una linda pareja cuando no son nada aunque este como todo un cabellero la ha traído cargando hasta la heladería cerca de la floreía y en este momento se encuentra sentada junto con él que consume un helado de chocolate mientras ella uno de fresa - Siento en verdad lo que sucedio - se disculpa de nueva cuenta y ella ríe suavemente mientras niega con la cabeza - No ha sido nada - asegura aunque el dolor en ambas partes lastimadas le dice todo lo contrario.

- Es solo que... ha sido un día horrible, he terminado con mi novia de tres años porque prefiere estar con su mejor amigo que conmigo, justo hoy que le había comprado algo lindo y por Dios que eso no es lo peor... lo peor es que tengo un ramo de flores en las manos que no precisamente eran para ella y lo peor es que siento unas enormes ganas de besarte - comenta sin quitarle la vista de encima y es cuando Sakuno se sonrojo al máximo puesto que las flores no son blancas sino rojas, lo que significa más o menos un amor intenso y duradero... ¿siente eso por ella?.

Ella sonríe mientras se inclina para rozar sus labios con los de él y este es consciente del sabor a fresa de ella y es cuando la toma de la nuca para besar cuidando el no lastimarle más la nariz aunque como tiene la cabeza ladeada no es demasiado complicado, se funden en un hermoso beso que los envuelve por completo en su mundo porque por primera vez él es capaz de olvidarse del trabajo y de las personas que lo rodean porque solo importa la chica cobriza que desde hace más o menos medio año sino es que más lo tiene loco.

Ella es feliz porque esta besando al hombre del que esta enamorada desde hace un año aunque suene raro puesto que solo intercambiaban el saludo pero ahora es feliz.

* * *

Él la carga con cuidado para caminar por el parque o al menos descansar en una de las bancas porque Sakuno no puede moverse demasiado y es un tanto bueno porque de esa manera la puede sentar sobre sus piernas con cuidado, Seiichi toma el ramo de flores y se las tiende con una enorme sonrisa - Son para ti - ella mira el ramo de flores con una sonrisa y siente unas tremendas ganas de reir porque algunas flores estan casi sin pétalos pero no importa porque se las ha dado él y eso es más que suficiente... si definitivamente le encantaban las flores sobre todo si estas venían de Seiichi es por eso que lo besa con calma para decirle con la mirada que lo ama y la mirada de él demuestra un te quiero pero sabe que con el tiempo sera de amor como la de ella así que quiere esperar y ambos lo haran porque se han dado cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y eso solo por hoy es más que suficiente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Libro

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Odiaba los trabajos escolares del colegio pero lo que más odiaba era que tuviera que leer ese libro en una semana y para su suerte el único lugar donde podía concentrarse era en la cafetería que tenía una librería conjunta, pero eso no era lo peor del asunto, lo peor del asunto es que esa niña que se veía menor que él la estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos, su perfume lo atraía demasiado pero no solo era eso, es que esa niña sin darse cuenta lo estaba provocando... si definitivamente le encantaba ese libro

* * *

**Libro  
**

Seiichi miro el libro que tenía que leer una semana, por Dios ni que fuera que, ese libro tenía más de 3000 páginas pero eso al parecer al profesor no le importaba en lo asboluto, estaba bien pero no demasiado, es decir, sabía que era importante leerlo porque tenían que hacer un informe y entregarlo de inmediato porque valía el 70% de la calificación, coloco el libro bajo su brazo y sostuvo su mochila con calma, era momento de ir hacía casa y comenzar con la lectura pero entonces se detuvo en la puerta del colegio.

No podía ir a casa, su pequeña hermana no lo dejaría avanzar en los deberes del colegio, estaría molestando todo el día con su novio y con cosas de adolescentes, no, en definitiva no podía ir a casa, tenía que ir a cualquier lugar menos a casa, suspiro para salir del colegio pero se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de chicas que pasaban cerca de él entre risas tontas, bueno que si era el capitán del equipo de tenis nacional, el ex capitán del Rikkai, el Hijo de Dios o Semidios como lo llamaban pero no tenían que mirarlo como lo hacían, le incomodaban.

Dio un paso hacía delante pero retrocedio de inmediato cuando observo a una chica cobriza pasar cerca de su persona con calma mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, la observo caminar hacía la intersección aún con la vista en su bolsa, iba a pasar pero venía un auto por lo que de inmediato camino donde ella y la sostuvo del brazo escuchando un leve grito de su parte - No creo que quieras morir tan joven - señalo el semáforo y ella se sonrojo de inmediato lo cual le parecio demasiado tierno si era sincero.

- G-Gracias - agradecio con una leve reverencia comenzando con su camino de nueva cuenta, él tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje a su madre avisando que estaría en la librería-cafetería cerca de casa, continuo con su camino cuando observo que la chica cobriza subía al mismo autobús que él, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, su perfume olía delicioso, olía a fresas.

* * *

Ambos bajaron en la misma parada y la observo entrar justo donde él lo haría, entro observando que casi no había gente, no era para menos después de todo el internet facilitaba hoy en día casi todo pero si había gente bebiendo café, la observo tomar asiento alejada de la ventana así que él camino a un lugar más o menos cerca de la ventana pero de la parte trasera para poder observarla mejor, él no haría algo como eso pero es que esa niña porque claro que se veía menor que él le estaba llamando la atención.

Tomo asiento para extraer el libro que había guardado en el autobús y espero a que la mesera fuera a donde se encontraba para pedirle su orden, después de unos minutos colocaron un café y un pedazo de pastel de manzana frente a él, observo a la chica que leía algo demasiado concentarda además de que bebía con calma lo que parecía ser un té, se concentro en su lectura puesto que era mejor darse prisa con el asunto del trabajo antes de que su madre lo matara por no aprobar esa materia.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya había obscurecido y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que estaba lloviendo, no demasiado pero si algo, suspiro para tomar sus cosas y caminar hasta la caja registradora para pagar por todo lo que había consumido cuando noto que la chica cobriza se colocaba detrás de él por lo que le cedio el paso, ella sonrió agradecida para extraer su billetera, la observo desde atrás, era más baja que él no demasiado pero lo era, su cabello estaba ondulado y tenía una diadema blanca adornando su hermoso cabello.

Su cintura era estrecha y sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas, desvío la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que casi la estaba desvistiendo con la misma, pago lo que había consumido y salio notando que hacía frío además de que llovía, lo menos que deseaba era mojarse pero su casa no estaba demasiado lejos - ¿V-Vive lejos? - desvío la mirada hacía su izquierda observando a la chica que lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, nego con la cabeza y ella le mostro una sombrilla color blanco, ni siquiera se había percatado que la traía.

- Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, por el parque - ella abrio los ojos asombrada cuando le dijo por donde vivía - T-También vivo por ahí - aseguro ella acercandose con calma para abrir la sombrilla e invitarlo con la mirada a que caminara a su lado, él asintió para comenzar con el camino, noto que tenía una venda en la muñeca derecha y que tenía una leve marca en los labios que había pasado desapercibida hasta ahora - Quiza es demasiado pronto pero... ¿qué te sucedio en el labio? - pregunto con calma notando que ella bajaba la mirada para apretar un poco el paso.

Pasados unos minutos se detuvo por completo, la lluvia estaba cayendo menos pero igualmente hacía frío - T-Termine con mi novio - contesto solamente para comenzar a caminar de nueva cuenta, en la mente de Seiichi se hicieron miles de preguntas y formo situaciones como que él posiblemente la golpeaba, no entendía como alguien podía golpear a ese ángel que caminaba a su lado, él en definitiva nunca lo haría, jamás la dañaría, para sorpresa de ambos, los dos eran vecinos y ni siquiera lo sabían lo cual le resulto demasiado gracioso a él.

* * *

Entro en la cafetería de nueva cuenta con el libro en mano, esta ocasión no se había cruzado con Sakuno, así se llamaba la niña bonita, era un nombre digno de ella, tomo asiento y ordeno lo mismo de siempre, se dispuso a leer cuando la observo entrar por la puerta con calma aunque noto algo raro, abrio los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su labio y tenía una mano en las costillas, no supo porque pero se levanto para caminar donde ella, dejar su bolso en cualquier mesa, la tomo de la mano para caminar al sanitario de prisa.

Noto que la encargada tan solo los miraba con cautela, eran los únicos ahí, abrio la puerta del sanitario de mujeres y la hizo pasar primero - N-No puede entrar aquí S-Seiichi-san - hablo ella algo bajo y noto que le costaba respirar un poco, iba matar al tipo aunque no lo conociera, la obligo a callarse con la mirada porque estaba enojado, no precisamente con ella pero odiaba que golpearan a las personas más si esta era una mujer justo como ella lo era, coloco un poco de alcohol en algodón para limpiar el rastro de sangre de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera esto? - pregunto enfadado porque no se había defendido, noto que ella le daba una mirada de dolor por esta siendo cruel pero es que le era imposible estarse quieto cuando se trataba de ella y eso que solo la conocía de un día - E-Es difícil cuando nadie te ayuda y todos le tienen miedo - contesto ella apartando la mano de sus labios, le estaba doliendo que apretara demasiado el algodón, suspiro para jalarla de la mano y abrazarla con la mano, esa niña le hacía sentir cosas demasiado fuertes.

Se suponía que debía de estar leyendo un libro pero le resulataba complicado por que Sakuno estaba mal y él odiaba ver lágrimas en ese rostro de ángel que poseía.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y no sabía nada de ella, había terminado de leer el libro para no buscarla en su colegio y matar al tipo que la había estado lastimando, se encontraba en la cafetería con el libro en las manos, no podía darse el lujo de olvidar algo así que estaba repasando cuando la puerta se abrio y entonces la vio, estaba sin uniforme y se veía demasiado hermosa, era una Diosa, la vio hacerle una señal para que la siguiera, se levanto pagando lo que había consumido y tomo el libro en la mano derecha.

Ella le sonrió con calma y noto que estaba más o menos bien puesto que tenía la misma venda en la muñeca, se notaba que tenía un leve moretón en el brazo derecho y tenía unas marcas de dedos en el cuello, se contuvo para no ir en busca del animal ese - ¿Por qué no viniste en estos tres días? - pregunto con calma escuchando una suave risa de parte de ella - C-Casi me destroza la espalda... s-sus amigos lo detuvieron, el director lo corrio de la escuela y mi a-abuela coloco una demanda, e-estuve en cama todo este tiempo... s-se supone que debo estar en cama pero... q-quería v-verlo - contesto ella aún con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Claro que sabía que la niña sin darse cuenta lo estaba provocando porque sin darse cuenta estaba despertando demasiadas emociones en su cuerpo, le era imposible no tener instintos asesinos cuando se trataba de ella, ese perfume lo estaba volviendo loco, la tomo de la mano para caminar más de prisa, ella lo miro no entendiendo que quería hacer, su madre no estaba en casa, su hermana estaría hasta el anochecer con una amiga, abrio la puerta de su casa y la obligo a pasar para cerrarla la misma en cuestión de segundos.

- Escucha porque solo pienso decirlo una vez - ella asintió con la cabeza pero algo le decía que no estaba muy bien por lo que la sostuvo con calma y noto que se estremecía cuando paso la mano por su espalda, lo normal es que no pudiera ni siquiera levantarse si casi se la destrozaban pero esa niña a pesar de verse frágil era fuerte, la sostuvo con delicadeza para aventar el libro al piso - Me gustas, no se como pero me gustas quiza más de lo que debería, quiero... quiero algo serio contigo, entiendo que no confíes en los hombres y que ni siquiera nos conozcamos demasiado pero en serio quiero algo contigo - aseguro demasiado seguro de su declaración.

Sakuno le sonrió inclinandose un poco para besarlo suavemente, tal y como había imaginado sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, en verdad que tenía que agradecerle a su profesor por ese trabajo... si definitivamente le encantaba ese libro pero ahora lo más importante era que ella confiara en las personas, curar sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales y él tenía todo el tiempo para hacerlo y vaya que lo haría, esperaría por Sakuno porque algo le decía que ella era la indicada en verdad para formar una vida con él.

Amaría ese libro de por vida porque le había dado la oportunidad de conocerla a ella...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews. **


	7. Panadería

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Odiaba que su abuela la mandara a la panadería de noche aunque no estaba tan mal porque podía quedarse a beber un poco de chocolate para complementarlo con una rebanada de pastel y de paso observar al hermoso dependiente que siempre atendía los pedidos de la panadería, era simplemente perfecto pero este al parecer tenía novia de lo contrario no se dejaría toquetear por alguien como ella... si definitivamente le encantaba esa panadería en todo sentido

* * *

**Panadería  
**

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la sala, lo único que quería era salir corriendo hacía la panadería aunque le diría a su abuela todo lo contrario pero bueno no quería que esta se enterara de que le gustaba ir hacía ese lugar para molestarla de por vida porque vaya que su abuela podría ser una niña pequeña si se lo propondría - Sakuno, tienes que ir por el pan y antes de que digas algo si, si puedes quedarte por esa taza de chocolate con cualquier rebanada de pastel, solo no llegues tarde - se levanto con calma del sofá donde supuestamente estaba leyendo un libro.

- Voy abuela - contesto colocandose los zapatos deportivos para caminar a la puerta donde su abuela la esperaba con el dinero en mano, lo tomo para guardarlo en su billetera, se acomodo una bufanda blanca en el cuello, tomo las llaves y beso la mejilla de la adulta que le revolvio un poco el cabello - No tardare - aseguro saliendo por completo de la casa, lo único que tardaba en ir a la panadería eran cincuenta minutos puesto que disfrutaba del chocolate y de la rebanada de pastel mientras hacían los cincuenta panes que su abuela pedía diariamente.

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, de verdad que no entendía para que su abuela necesitaba tanto pan, bueno si sabía, para el equipo de Seigaku que entrenaba desde las seis de la mañana, se acomodo los guantes con calma para observar la enorme tienda cruzando la calle, tomo aire para cruzar la calle cuidando de que los autos estuvieran esperando a continuar con su camino, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta esta se abrio automáticamente por lo que entro con calma observando que la gente estaba levantandose de sus asientos, era hora de irse.

No era raro puesto que eran las ocho de la noche, por suerte esa gente solo estaba durante las tardes y el local siempre se despejaba justo cuando ella llegaba por lo que quedaba a solas con el dependiente que estaba sonriendo a las clientas por su compra, no logro evitar sonreir al darse cuenta de que el número de mujeres había aumentado en el local debido a la presencia de este, camino con paso seguro hacía donde este se encontraba despidiendo a la última clienta de la tarde.

Este acomodo la registradora y la miro con esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas, sintio que su corazón se aceleraba, había madurado, ya no era aquella niña que siempre tartamudeaba enfrente de todo el mundo y más si se trataba de hombres, pero este caso era diferente, no era Ryoma pero si era Yukimura el ex capitán del Rikkai, la persona que hacía que Sakuno sintiera que podía volar solo con una mirada - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- P-Por f-favor - pidio observando que este asentía para caminar a la parte trasera y entregar la nota de lo que se tendría que preparar, Sakuno no tartamudeaba con nadie más pero con Seiichi era diferente porque le gustaba desde que lo había encontrado en este local hace dos años, jamás había esperado que justo cuando hacía frío y entrara en el local buscando un chocolate caliente se encontrara con él, había sido como una ilusión hasta que se dio cuenta que era demasiado real.

- En un momento te llevare el chocolate y el pastel de siempre, toma asiento donde quieras por favor - asintió algo embobada para caminar a la mesa de siempre dejando su billetera sobre la mesa para extraer el libro que tenía que leer para clases aunque no lo leería puesto que sin que él se diera cuenta lo observaría, la puerta se abrio y ella de inmediato miro hacía la entrada observando a esa chica, esta camino hasta el mostrador para rodearlo como si nada abrazando por el cuello al chico quien la beso de inmediato, casi con desesperación.

Apreto el libro en sus manos y aunque no fuera su intención se perdio en la lectura tratando de ignorar los besos que estos dos compartían, odiaba a esa chica por dos razones, la primera era que era demasiado superficial, le gustaba que todo el mundo la viera, pero eso no era lo peor, o no, lo peor era que tenía pareja, y la segunda era porque Seiichi lo sabía y no hacía nada, no entendía como uno de los Reyes dejaba que esa situación siguiera sucediendo como si nada, por Dios él podría tener a cualquier chica pero al parecer solo la quería a ella.

El chocolate y su rebanada de pastel estuvo en cinco minutos - Listo - comento este y Sakuno no logro evitar ver que su camisa estaba desabotonada, que su cabello estaba desarreglado y sus labios hinchados además de que sus ojos estaban más o menos vidriosos, vaya que los besos habían estado buenos - G-Gracias - agradecio ella acomodando el libro a un lado mientras este se marchaba, miro a la chica que estaba sentada en el mostrador y suspiro, hoy más que nunca quería que el pan estuviera rápido y eso ya era demasiado raro en ella.

La puerta se abrio y maldijo, no quería a nadie más - ¿Sakuno? - alzo la vista observando a Ootori del Hiotey, la persona que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos puesto que era una muy buena persona - Hola - saludo mientras este caminaba donde ella para besar su mejilla con alegría - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto este de inmediato mientras tomaba asiento ignorando la mirada... ¿furiosa? de Seiichi, lo más seguro es que se estuviera volviendo loca - Bien ¿y tú? - pregunto mientras este tomaba su mano suavemente.

Ambos se separaron cuando alguien se encontraba a su lado - ¿Qué va a querer? - pregunto Seiichi mirando al chico peliplateado - Lo mismo que ella por favor - este asintió para dar media vuelta e ir en busca de su pedido - He estado bien, el próximo año sera tu último año de preparatoria, quiero regalarte algo especial - comento este mientras la taza de chocolate y la rebanada de pastel eran colocadas delante de este - Listo - agradecio al chico quien se retiro con una leve reverencia, la cobriza observo que la chica ya no estaba.

- No quiero nada, te lo he dicho como miles de veces - comento riendo la cobriza cuando observo las bolsas de su pan, por suerte había terminado su pastel aunque no le hubiera sabido tan bien - Tu pedido esta listo - medio grito Seiichi y ella se levanto caminando a donde este se encontraba - Gracias - extrajo el dinero para pagar por todo mientras observaba a Ootori levantarse de la mesa con intenciones de ayudarla, antes de que ella pagara este la detuvo con la mano negando con la cabeza - Te llevo a casa, traigo auto - asintió mientras este extraía una tarjeta para pagar lo de ella y lo suyo.

- No es necesario - murmuro un tanto apenada por el gesto de este pero su amigo nego con la cabeza - No te preocupes, deja que sea caballeroso contigo - antes de decir algo más la tarjeta ha sido pasada para cobrar el monto en total y Sakuno solo quiere desaparecer, no el gusta que su amigo sea así porque da a entender otras cosas y de verdad que no quiere que Seiichi tenga una idea mala de ella pero es demasiado tarde porque lo hecho ya esta hecho y ella no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Gracias por su compra - ambos asintieron, Sakuno ladeo un poco la cabeza observando que el ex Rikkai los miraba detenidamente pero dejo de verlo cuando Ootori la tomo de la mano para dejar que pasara primero mientras tomaba todos las bolsas, mientras ella tomaba asiento con calma, no logro evitar pensar que había algo de furia... ¿y celos? en la mirada de Seiichi pero lo más seguro es que se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Era viernes, tenía que entregar un trabajo enorme para su clase del sábado al medio día pero este casi estaba terminado por lo que entro a la panadería con calma observando que Seiichi traía una venda en la muñeca izquierda además de que traía una vendoleta en la ceja derecha, suspiro con calma para caminar al mostrador - Bienvenida, su pedido estara listo en diez minutos - murmuro este y ella sonrió mientras asentía, la puerta se abrio y observo a la chica que entro corriendo como loca hacía el mostrador para abrazarlo con calma, Sakuno tan solo rió levemente para negar con la cabeza.

- Solo venía a abrazarte, volvere en diez minutos, lo prometo - la chica lo beso brevemente en los labios, había pedido el pan desde temprano porque el trabajo escolar era importante aunque no quisiera admitirlo - Un chocolate y el mismo pastel por favor - pidio caminando a su mesa de siempre, no había tartamudeado porque le molestaba ver que le gustaba ser el segundo en la vida de esa chica - Claro - dijo desde el mostrador el chico y ella tan solo extrajo su celular para jugar un poco, no le apetecía en lo absoluto mirar al chico.

Su pedido tardaría veinte minutos más por lo que se encontraba dandole el último sorbo a su chocolate caliente, la chica no había vuelto, no le resultaba extraño, miro a Seiichi más o menos disimuladamente observando que estaba tratando de contactar con alguien, mejor dicho con ella, la puerta se abrio y el otro ayudante le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara con las bolsas por lo que dejo el teléfono, se levanto de su asiento caminando al mostrador mientras extraía la billetera con calma del interior de su abrigo.

- Un momento por favor - pidio este y tomo su celular que estaba sonando, ella apreto ligeramente los puños, el respeto que le tenía se estaba esfumando en cuestión de segundos, Sakuno solo escucha algunas palabras de él "no, no, no, puedes hacerme esto", "lo prometiste" y es lo único que puede escuchar porque hasta parece que quiere llorar, después de unos minutos este la mira tomando el dinero para preparar el ticket, Sakuno no toma las bolsas solo espera a que le devuelva el cambio aunque parece un zombie en verdad.

- Da pena - asegura ella llamando la atención del chico que no cree posible que ella hubiera dicho algo como eso pero lo ha dicho y punto - ¿Disculpa? - este en verdad cree que no le ha dicho eso a él - Era uno de lo Reyes, creí que tenía orgullo veo que no porque esta con alguien que tiene pareja, sabe que esa chica no va a dejar a su novio por usted y aún así se conforma con las migajas, da pena - la cobriza tomo el dinero para guardarlo en la bolsa de su abrigo mientras toma las bolsas y avanza con calma hacía la salida de la tienda

Sin embargo, una mano se cierne sobre su muñeca libre porque solo sostiene las bolsas con una mano - No creo que usted sea la persona correcta para decir eso, usted tiene un pretendiente adinerado y solo esta con él por su dinero - arremetio este, ella estaba tan furiosa que no controlo su mano para abofetearlo de lleno - M-Muerase - ni siquiera sabe lo que ha dicho porque estaba temblando, salio corriendo de allí con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, "odiaba" a veces a Ootori por cosas como esas.

Desde que se habían convertido en amigos este no la dejaba pagar nada, todos los días iba a clases por ella en ese auto caro suyo, siempre le regalaba algo cada día, ella no pudo más porque le dolio que empezaran rumores de que ella solo lo quería por su dinero, por esa razón se había distanciado de su amigo un poco y este tan solo lo dejo pasar porque la entendía, odiaba a todos en este momento pero más odiaba a Seiichi porque no podía odiarlo, porque le gustaba demasiado como para odiarlo.

* * *

Entro en la panadería como muerta, hace una semana que no iba, le había inventado excusas a su abuela para salir en la tarde y regresar a las diez así que esta había tenido que ir por el pan pero hoy no tenía nada que inventarle y no podía esconderse para siempre, observo a las mujeres que reían en las mesas, era sábado por lo que el local estaba más o menos lleno, camino más que muerta al mostrador tratando de no sentirse nerviosa, una chica delante de ella reía como tonta con la sonrisa de Seiichi.

La chica camino hasta su lugar y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de este la sonrisa de su rostro se fue, con una expresión neutra la atendio lo que si que le dolio en el alma pero no lo demostro - Su pedido estara en cincuenta minutos - contesto este fríamente y ella dio media vuelta exasperada cuando sintio que una chica derramaba su chocolate caliente por "accidente" sobre su camisa y abrigo empapandola por completo, Sakuno quiere gritarle y llorar porque todo el mundo la esta viendo con burla y ella no soporta eso.

- Lo siento - se disculpa la chica y ese lo siento no es de verdad, la cobriza siente que va a llorar ahí mismo y no quiere hacerlo, solo siente una mano tomandola de la muñeca - ¡Marui, cubreme! - solo escucha ese grito de Seiichi para dejarse arrastrar por este hasta quien sabe donde, una puerta se abre y observa que es un baño, este la hace entrar primero para cerrar la puerta después - Deberías quitarte el abrigo, ahora vuelvo - Sakuno suspira cuando se da cuenta de que esta llorando porque en el fondo sigue siendo esa niña indefensa que llora por todo.

Se limpia las lágrimas de inmediato despojandose del abrigo y de la bufanda con calma, la puerta se abre y observa a Seiichi con una sudadera estilo panda en sus manos - Quitate la camisa y ponte eso, es mío, puedes darmelo después - ella niega con la cabeza, no quiere nada de él porque no le apetece la idea por el momento - N-No, ire a casa y volvere por el pedido, p-permiso - inenta pasar de este con sus cosas en mano pero antes de que sea así este la acorrala entre la pared y su cuerpo para acomodar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

- Deja de ser tan malditamente tierna, deja de hacerme sentir la necesidad de quere protegerte, perdón por lo del otro día, lo siento, de verdad lo siento - dice este mientras coloca sus manos en sus caderas y la cobriza quiere gritarle que lo odia, que lo ama, que se muera, que se vaya al infierno pero lo único que hace es besarlo, besarlo con calma y disfrutar del momento, sin embargo, el aire los hace separarse - Termine con ella... solo te quiero a ti - murmuro con los ojos vidriosos, el cabello revuelto y la camisa mal acomodada, la chica sonríe al darse cuenta de que es ella quien ha hecho eso y le gusta, quiza demasiado pero le gusta.

- Ok, intentemoslo - susurra antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios - Colocate la sudadera, mi turno acaba en cinco minutos, te llevare a casa - asiente observando que este sale y ella de inmediato se coloco la sudadera con calma notando que huele a él, que es de Seiichi y que se ve de maravilla en ella, le gusta y puede acostumbrarse a colocarse la ropa de él.

* * *

Salen tomados de la mano mientras este carga todo el pan y la ropa de ella, es lindo porque es un caballero, Sakuno piensa que en verdad le gusta Seiichi pero más esa panadería... si definitivamente le encantaba esa panadería en todo sentido por eso se detiene y besa a su novio porque trae el olor de pan recien hecho y porque le gusta como huele en él por eso lo besa con calma, procesando miles de olores en los labios de su novio quien tan solo se deja besar, pensandolo bien tiene que agradecerle a Marui por arrastralo hasta ese empleo en la panadería.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	8. Playa

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Odiaba las seciones de fotos, por Dios era verano y no le apetecía ir a la playa sobretodo si era motivo de trabajo pero entonces la vio sentada sobre la arena leyendo algo mientras degustaba un helado, era hermosa, no mucho más que eso era una Diosa, sintio unas increíbles ganas de ir donde ella y besarla aunque no la conociera, pensandolo bien le gusta la playa en todo sentido... si definitivamente no había sido tan malo ir a la playa por motivos de trabajo porque había encontrado algo más

* * *

**Playa  
**

Observo el enorme mar desde el balcón de su habitación de hotel, le costaba demasiado despegar la vista de este porque era simplemente hermoso sin duda alguna, sonrió al sentir la brisa que removía sus cabellos, se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada por alguien y maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando o no precisamente pensando pero estaba concentrado - Seiichi, es hora - dicho esto la persona se alejo y él tan solo camino donde sus lentes de sol, no quería que nadie lo viera a los ojos.

No podía creer como es que había terminado atrapado en las redes del modelaje pero estaba completamente atrapado, su sueño siempre había sido ser tenista pero por razones de fuerza mayor no lo había logrado y tenía que lidiar con ello, había estudiado en París cocina pero había desistido cuando varios de sus compañeros en un intento por arruinar un contrato con una pastelería famosa del país le habían golpeado hasta casi medio matarlo, no exageraba así que por eso había desistido de ser cocinero.

Al final había terminado siendo reclutado por una famosa agencia de modelaje y no se quejaba, era famoso, miles de chicas morían por estar en sus brazos pero entonces recordo lo que Sanada le había dicho aquella noche en que lo había invitado a una fiesta de la agencia "no eres el Seiichi que conocí" dicho esto se fue y perdio contacto con él hasta la fecha, claro que su amigo tenía razón, Sanada no decía nada si no sabía que tenía razón por eso le molestaba demasiado si era sincero.

Se acomodo mejor los lentes, odiaba que fuera del cuarto donde se había la sesión vieran sus ojos, lo odiaba con toda el alma, solo el grupo de personas que trabajaban con él podían verlos pero nadie más, la razón, era porque sus ojos no eran normales, debido a los golpes recibidos en París le habían reventado casi un ojo por lo que necesito una cirugía para que no quedara ciego del todo, la medicina en China había avanzado demasiado por lo que fue fácil hacerle una cirugía visual dando como resultado la heterocromía, dos ojos de diferentes color, él tenía uno azul y el otro lila.

Muchos decían que sus ojos eran hermosos pero él los odiaba, suspiro cuando se detuvo al sentir el aroma de la playa, deseaba llegar donde esta y pisar la arena pero primero tenía que cumplir con su deber quisiera o no - Vamos - le apremio su manager por lo que camino de prisa hasta el cuarto donde las personas necesarias estaban reunidas para empezar con la sesión.

* * *

Sakuno se acomodo el cabello con la pinza mientras dejaba el libro a un lado, no entendía como es que había terminado en la playa con su mejor amigo y el novio de la misma, Dios se sentía como alguien que sobraba, aunque ella tenía su propia habitación pero era un tanto molesto que su amiga la quisiera llevar a todos lados con ellos por lo que amablemente le había pedido que la dejara ir a la playa y esta viendola con sus ojos amenazantes le había advertido que no se dejara llevar por nadie, que ni siquiera hablara con nadie.

Dios parecía peor que su mamá pero más o menos la entendía, era demasiado inocente, al menos eso decía todo el mundo - Hace demasiado calor - murmuro mientras se abanicaba con sus manos para notar el sol que daba de lleno pero no era solo eso, había demasiadas personas y no era para menos si verano, vacaciones de verano, incluso ella recordaba haber gritado como loca cuando empezaron las mismas, los trabajos de su primer año de universidad podían esperar una semana en lo que regresaba a casa.

Acomodo sus piernas sobre la manta que se encontraba en la arena y continuo leyendo el libro mientras destapaba un bote de helado de su sabor favorito, chocolate, sonrió para si misma, sabía delicioso, al menos no hablaría con nadie y de esa manera Tomoka no la mataría.

* * *

- Listo - medio grito el fotográfo para que Seiichi tomara una toalla y se limpiara el poco sudor que tenía en la frente, una chica del staff se acerco a tenderle la ropa que traía antes de empezar con la sesión por lo que la tomo con calma para caminar hasta la ducha y cambiarse, necesitaba relajarse un poco, de verdad que quería pisar la arena y notar la brisa en sus cabellos, se acomodo los lentes y se coloco una gorra en el cabello para salir del baño observando que poco a poco las cosas empezaban a desaparecer, el trabajo había terminado.

- ¡Por Dios, luces demasiado sexy incluso con ropas normales! - le grito una maquillista y solo le sonrió, esta tan solo le devolvio la sonrisa mientras los demás reían por el comentario, se acerco hasta los editores y estos le sonrieron, si, todo había salido bien - Ve a divertirte un poco pero no demasiado - le advirtio su manager y él asintió para salir de ahí con paso calmado, le sorprendio no llamar demasiado la atención pero después de todo eran vacaciones familiares así que agradecía un tanto eso porque de esa manera podría descansar un poco.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba pisando la arena de la playa, se sentía demasiado bien, era como estar en la gloria, observo a unas chicas que reían en voz alta mientras jugaban un deporte raro, familias había demasiadas, camino hasta el mar observando como el agua corría por sus pies desnudos, era una sensación que no tenía explicación, cuando era niño siempre venía con su familia, al entrar al instituto obligo al Rikkai a entrenar aquí de vez en cuando, Seiichi amaba la playa, su reloj marco las cinco en punto, era hora de volver o de lo contrario preocuparía a su manager.

Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y entonces se quedo de piedra, una chica de cabello cobrizo, con un traje de baño tierno pero que en ella lucía demasiado sensual estaba tomando asiento de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba un libro y se llevaba una cuchara de helado a los labios, Dios era una Diosa, no era mucho más que eso, era una musa esculpida por lo más bello del universo, era hermosa en simples palabras, no logro quitarle la mirada al verla ladear la cabeza cuando al parecer no entendía algo del libro, ese gesto se le antojo demasiado tierno.

Fijo su mirada en sus labios, Dios quería besarlos a la de ya, entonces se le ocurrio algo, se acomodo la gorra con calma y camino tambaleante hasta donde ella se encontraba, esa niña se veía demasiado inocente, a unos pasos de donde estaba ella se medio tambaleo más de lo que ya llevaba haciendolo para observar que ella lo miraba preocupada pero no se levanto por lo que cayo al suelo de rodilla con una mano en la cabeza, entonces ella si que se levanto de inmediato corriendo donde él por lo que escondio su sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿T-Te encuentras bien? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza aunque estaba más que bien - Me duele demasiado la cabeza - conetsto observando que la chica cobriza tenía una piel de porcelana por lo que esta lo levanto para caminar con él hasta su sombrilla, se acomodo sobre ella y después con un movimiento algo tímido coloco su cabeza sobre sus piernas para que el sol no le diera, no se había equivocado, era demasiado inocente - Gracias - agradecio y ella nego con la cabeza mientras lo veía detenidamente.

- C-Creo que deberías... quitarte los lentes y... la gorra - comento ella mordiendose un poco el labio, esa niña lo iba a matar si seguía siento tan tierna - Podrías quitarmelos tú - señalo y ella asintió con la cabeza, no dejaría que nadie viera sus ojos pero con ella sentía que estaba bien, las manos de la chica lo despojaron de ambas cosas y sonrió, sus manos eran muy delicadas, dejo ambas cosas a un lado y miro sus ojos detenidamente - T-Tiene unos bonitos ojos - comento ella con calma para acariciar sus cabellos lo que le sorpendio demasiado.

- Gracias pero los tuyos son más hermosos - de inmediato se sonrojo la chica y sonrió, se sentía bien estar en sus piernas sintiendo su calor por lo que cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo arrastara un poco.

* * *

Abrio un poco los ojos al sentir que alguien estornudaba, observo el cielo oscuro, al parecer era de noche - L-Lo siento te he despertado - observo a la chica que aún estaba en la misma posición, ¿lo había dejado dormir todo ese tiempo?, Dios cualquier persona lo hubiera golpeado hasta que despertara pero al parecer ella no, noto que esta temblaba del frío, era normal puesto que la playa ya no estaba caliente sino helada, se levanto con cuidado de sus piernas y noto que ella suspiraba de alivio, al parecer el estar en esa posición la había cansado pero no pensaba recriminarle o algo así.

- Siento haberme quedado dormido - se disculpo pero ella nego con la cabeza para hacer el intento de levantarse pero al parecer estaba entumecida por lo que la tomo de la mano pero no calculo bien y termino cayendo sobre ella provocando que sus labios chocaran en un suave beso, noto el sonrojo inmediato en el rostro de ella y le gusto más de lo que debería pero no dijo nada, se separo por unos instantes de sus labios para besarla de nueva cuenta, necesitaba besarla en serio, desde que la había visto necesitaba sentir sus labios.

Ella no hizo el intento de separarse por lo que aumento la intensidad del beso, se separo por unos instantes para besar su mejilla - Yukimura Seiichi - saludo en una sonrisa y ella se la devolvio - R-Riuzaky Sakuno - contesto mientras este se separaba para ayudarla a levantar, en menos de unos instantes este le estaba ayudando a acomodar sus cosas para regresar al hotel que da la casualidad es el mismo de él - Vamos Sakuno - la tomo de la mano comenzando con su andar, no dejaría que nadie más la viera, era suya aunque ella no estuviera enterada pero lo sabría dentro de nada.

Sakuno sonrió como niña pequeña, recibiría un sermón de Tomoka pero quiza no tan malo cuando la viera de la mano de alguien tan guapo como Seiichi, él sonrió, su novia aunque ella no lo supiera era demasiado linda... si definitivamente no había sido tan malo ir a la playa por motivos de trabajo porque había encontrado algo más, había encontrado a su alma gemela.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	9. Reencuentro

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Hace cinco años que no la veía desde que Marui hubiera terminado con ella, francamente no entendía como es que su amigo había podido dejarla ir si ella era perfecta, no entendía pero le alegraba verla ahora aunque quiza no de esta manera porque daba ideas equivocadas pero nada que un café no pudiera arreglar... si definitivamente le gustaba este reencuentro

* * *

**Reencuentro  
**

Odiaba tener que ser niñero de Sanada, es decir, no le molestaba jugar un poco con los niños y quiza ayudarles a hacer sus tareas pero era necesario que lo mandara al kinder por uno de ellos, no le molestaba pero es que de verdad no le apetecía porque había regresado de un torneo hace tan solo un día, había ido a casa de su amigo para quedar en una cena y había terminado caminando con dirección al kinder, no estaba mal porque la esposa de su amigo le había prometido que haría su platillo favorito pero eso no lo compensaba del todo.

No entendía como era que su amigo Sanada hubiera acabado con una esposa mientras él se marchaba para seguir sus sueños pero no era nadie para criticar, apreto un poco el paso cuando diviso la entrada del kinder por suerte casi no quedaba nadie, lo más seguro era que alguna maestra lo regañara como si él fuera el padre, se detuvo en la puerta buscando con la mirada al pequeño niño pero casi no había nadie por lo que estiro el cuello - ¿Ya no duele? - alzo la vista al escuchar una voz que le parecía demasiado familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

- Nop - contesto una vocesita que identifico de inmediato como el hijo mayor de Sanada, busco por todas partes hasta que se dio cuenta de que era desde atrás donde se escuchaban las voces por lo que dio media vuelta observando al niño de la mano de una chica cobriza con ojos rojizos que le sonreía con calma, entonces la reconocio de inmediato, como olvidar el rostro de un ángel como ella, no, eso era imposible, era Riuzaky Sakuno, ex novia de su amigo Marui cuando iban a la preparatoria, la chica de la que había estado enamorado pero no había podido confesarse porque el pelicereza se le había adelantado.

- ¡Gracias por el helado maestra! - grito el pequeño niño y Seiichi sonrió, seguía siendo un amor con los niños sin duda alguna - Pequeño - lo llamo con la mano y el niño corrio donde él para abrazarlo fuertemente, después de todo siempre que se iba de viaje le traía algo, tomo su manita además de su pequeña mochila observando a la chica que le sonreía, quiza no lo recordaba - S-Se ha caído pero solo se raspo la rodilla, esta bien, le he comprado un helado - comento Sakuno y él sonrió asintiendo ante lo que decía.

- Gracias - la cobriza nego con la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas, era demasiado adorable para su bien - N-No ha sido nada - aseguro mientras el niño se soltaba de su mano haciendole una señal para que lo esperara, lo observo entrar de nueva cuenta al kinder y miro a la chica que se veía algo nerviosa - ¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto con calma, tecnicamente eso era un recuerdo pero quiza ella no lo recordaba y eso le dolía porque él jamás había podido olvidarla, era imposible cuando la amaba demasiado.

- C-Claro que lo recuerdo S-Seiichi-san - aseguro ella desviando la mirada, parecía que quería huir del lugar - Me gustaría invitarte a salir por el reencuentro, ya sabes, viejos tiempos - comento él acercandose un poco más - E-Estoy libre t-todas las tardes - contesto ella aceptando lo que le causo una sonrisa, era linda porque aún seguía tartamudeando aunque eso la hacía lucir mucho más adorable - ¿Puedes hoy? - pregunto con calma y ella asintió con la cabeza cuando el niño llego corriendo para tomar la mano del chico.

- P-Pero no creo que a su... esposa le guste - murmuro esas palabras con más que nerviosismo lo que causo su risa - Supongo que vives donde siempre o de lo contrario tendre que usar mis contactos, pasare a las cinco - aseguro tomando la mano del niño para comenzar a caminar, él no tenía esposa, si toda su vida la había estado esperando para que tener esposa entonces,el niño iba jugando con algo por lo que volteo hacía el kinder y la observo entrando de nueva cuenta, al parecer no había sido el único que había querido verla un poco más.

* * *

Abordo su auto con calma, por suerte ella seguía viviendo donde siempre según Sanada, dejo a un lado su abrigo para emprender la marcha, sentía la urgencia de llegar donde ella y poder estar a su lado, aún en este tiempo seguía sin entender porque Marui la había dejado, según él porque era demasiado inocente y él no podía con personas como ella, pues él pensaba diferente porque se le hacía divertido estar a su lado, es más si ella era inocente entonces tendría más razones apra protegerla, para estar a su lado pero al parecer el pelicereza no pensaba lo msimo.

Lo raro del asunto es que ni él ni ella había llorado o habían hecho drama durante la ruptura, lo sabía porque Marui había terminado con ella un día de práctica de tenis así que había logrado observar todo el momento, era demasiado extraño, aparco el auto para bajar y caminar a la casa con calma, toco el timbre escuchando unos pasos, noto que Sakuno abría, abrio los ojos asombrado al verla, estaba hermosa, no usaba nada lujoso y algo si cómodo, era hermosa sin duda alguna, sería todo un privilegio ser su esposo.

- Te ves hermosa - aseguro causando un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, a pesar de sus 21 año seguía siendo tierna, no es que fuera un acosador y por esa razón supiera su nombre, no, claro que no, solo le gustaba estar informado, si, solo era eso - Vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar con ella notando que cargaba un bolso que iba a conjunto con su vestimenta, la ayudo a abordar el auto con calma para rodearlo y emprender la marcha, quería llevarla a un lugar especial fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

Le había explicado a Sakuno a donde la llevaría porque el camino era demasiado largo por lo que esta estaba más o menos quedandose dormida, aparco el auto para bajar del mismo, rodearlo y abrirle la puerta, habían llegado a su destino, la cobriza bajo pero de inmediato el frío se hizo presente por lo que Seiichi le coloco su abrigo para a continuación tomarla de la mano y empezar con el camino, subieron unas escaleras que estaban del lado izquierdo de lo que parecía ser una casa, la cobriza se dejo llevar porque en verdad que necesitaba calor.

Seiichi se detuvo cuando llegaron a la azotea de su casa, esta estaba perfectamente preparada para su reencuentro tal y como había dicho, una cama estaba en medio de la azotea rodeada de rosas, no es como si la fuera a hacer suya pero al menos quería dormir con ella, una mesa estaba posicionada a la derecha con la cena preparada especialmente para la ocasión, la cobriza admiro todo, estaba hermoso pero seguía insistiendo en que a la esposa de Seiichi no le iba a gustar que saliera con ella, no entendía si era casado o divorciado puesto que su hijo no iba en su clase sino que solo lo había visto llorando, había curado su herida y lo había llevado a por un helado, solo sabía que el hijo de Seiichi se llamaba Ren.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con calma, Sakuno estaba de pie mirando las estrellas, se veía hermosas - ¿Me extrañaste? - pregunto Seiichi colocandose detrás de ella para pasar una mano por su cintura y acercarla hacía su cuerpo - S-Su esposa... - no termino la frase cuando este comenzo a reir cerca de su oido causandole un estremecimiento - No tengo esposa Sakuno, es más quiero contarte un secreto - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a dar media vuelta para verla fijamente, no entendía porque era demasiado inocente pero le gustaba así.

- No tengo esposa porque siempre me has gustado, desde que eras novia de Marui me gustabas, es más desde antes pero no podía decirtelo porque eras novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, sin embargo, cuando terminaron yo tuve que marcharme para cumplir mi sueño pero he regresado y he de decirte que me gusto hacerlo porque tuve un reencuentro contigo... Sakuno te quiero en serio - aseguro este mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios en una caricia que a Sakuno le quito el aliento.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, ninguno de los dos quería parar, querían que durara para toda la vida pero el aire les falto por lo que se separaron y antes de decir algo más Seiichi jalo a Sakuno para abrazarla con calma, estaba demasiado calientita y le gustaba demasiado.

* * *

Seiichi abrio los ojos con calma observando a Sakuno durmiendo a su lado, parecía una diosa en serio, la cubrio un poco más con la manta y la atrajo a su pecho, le gustaba la sensación de estar a su lado, beso su frente y cerro los ojos, tenía que agradecerle a Sanada por alejar a todos los pretendientes de ella con una que otra amenaza, además tenía que agradecer a su esposa por la cena porque él no sabía cocinar, si casi quemaba su cocina cuando estaba en París por el torneo de tenis de la cuidad, no, en definitiva era un caso perdido en la cocina.

Pero estaba bien porque la tenía a ella y comería todo lo que quisiera porque su Sakuno era una especialista en la cocina.. si definitivamente le gustaba este reencuentro pero no se quedaría solo en eso, no porque planeaba hacerla su mujer con todo derecho porque ella era suya desde que la había mirado en ese partido contra Seigaku.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	10. Regalo

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Esataba desesperado, no podía más y sus amigos no ayudaban demasiado, no sabía que regalo darle por su primer mes de aniversario, su hermana le había dicho que eso significaba mucho para las chicas pero bueno Sakuno no era una chica era más bien como una niña su niña pero aún así quería darle un regalo bonito y lo haría aunque tuviera que buscar por toda la ciudad... si definitivamente le había gustado recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de ese regalo para ver esa sonrisa en esos labios

* * *

**Regalo  
**

Suspiro por doceava vez en lo que llevaba de clases, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el regalo perfecto, estaba desesperado en todos los sentidos, es decir, conocía a su novia como para saber que a ella en realidad no le importaría un regalo enorme o caro, no, a ella le encantaría solo el detalle pero no lograba sacarse de la mente las palabras de su hermana ya no tan pequeña diciendo que a todas las chicas le gustaban los regalos más si eran un tanto ostentosos, él realmente no pensaba que a ella le fuera a gustar pero no quería equivocarse, no con Sakuno.

- Sigues pensando en lo mismo - no era una pregunta por parte de su amigo Jackal sino más bien una afirmación, nego con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era que sus amigos se preocuparan por sus asuntos personales - En lo personal creo que a Saku-chan le gustara cualquier cosa que le regales - aseguro Marui mientras comía una golosina con calma, como degustando su sabor lo que personalmente lo sacaba un tanto de quicio - Quiero darle algo lindo - comento mientras tomaba su mochila, miro su reloj, era tarde y tenía que pasar por ella a su aula.

- Por eso sigo insistiendo en que cualquier cosa que le des le va a gustar - arremetio de nueva cuenta su amigo pelirrojo mientras comenzaban a salir del aula de ciencias sociales a paso calmado, en lo que llevaba del día se estaba quebrando la cabeza con todo porque simple y sencillamente no sabía que darle a Sakuno, era demasiado para su cerebro, la amaba a pesar de que solo llevaban saliendo un mes pero es que en verdad era no imposible amar a alguien como ella, solo con verla y podías enamorarte de ella así como él lo había hecho.

Bajaron las escaleras con calma - Puri - Jackal cayo al suelo cuando se observo frente a él como si fuera su doble cortesía de Niou quien recibio un golpe por parte de Yagyuu - Deja de hacer eso - le ordeno observando que el peligris tan solo lo miraba con leve furia aunque sabía que no era furia - Seiichi deja de pensar en eso, lo único que provocas es que tu cerebro quede afectado - aseguro Marui con expresión divertida y él tan solo lo miro amenazadoramente - Tengo que ir por ella, nos vemos después - se despidio comenzando a caminar con dirección al edificio de gastronomía.

* * *

- Me sorprende que sean pareja desde hace un mes - comento una chica mirandola con envidia, creí que no la escuchaba pues vaya que lo hacía, suspiro de nueva cuenta para tomar sus cosas con calma, Seiichi la estaría esperando y era necesario que se diera prisa porque de lo contrario este estaría esperando y era lo que menos deseaba, tomo su botella de agua para caminar con dirección a la puerta, en estos momentos odiaba que Tomoka no estudiara en la misma universidad que ella, es que simple y sencillamente le daba miedo estar sola porque ninguna chica le hablaba.

- Riuzaky - se detuvo ante el llamado de una de esas chicas pero no volteo tan solo continuo con su camino cuando sintio un tirón de parte de la misma lo que provoco que su hombro doliera al instante - ¿Crees qué Seiichi-sama te quiere? ¿Te has mirado? No eres nada comparada con nosotras, debes dejarlo ir, él es demasiado como alguien para ti - señalo la chica rubia soltando su brazo, Sakuno solo quería salir corriendo de allí por lo que con todo y el dolor en su hombro camino de prisa hacía fuera de su aula.

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos ante la mirada de los demás estudiantes puesto que podría hacerse daño, camino por el pasillo hasta sentir que una mano la detenía, se asusto de inmediato por lo que se zafo de ese agarre para llevarse una mano al hombro que le dolía - Sakuno soy yo - se relajo cuando escucho la voz de su novio quien la miraba buscando algo en sus ojos porque estos siempre la delataban - L-Lo siento - se disculpo sintiendo que este avanzaba hasta donde ella para tomarla de la mano y abrazarla con cariño, con amor.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí - le sonrió con calma para besar su frente, tomo sus cosas para comenzar a caminar con ella de la mano, había notado que estaba lastimada del hombro y quería llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes, no deseaba que nada le pasara a su novia, antes muerto que verla sufriendo por sus compañeras que la molestaban, es que de verdad no entendía porque esas chicas siempre la molestaban si Sakuno era un pan de Dios, porque ni siquiera podría matar a una cucaracha y hablaba en serio, demasiado en serio.

Subieron las escaleras con calma, necesitaba asegurarse de que su novia estuviera bien en su totalidad.

* * *

La había dejado en su casa después de que la enfermera le hubiera dicho que no era nada grave, que tan solo había sido un tirón pero le receto unas pastillas y le recomendo que si seguía doliendo se colocara un parche para el dolor, Seiichi iba caminando por el distrito comercial con paso calmado, durante dos semanas había estado buscando el regalo perfecto para Sakuno, había caminado tienda por tienda, calle por calle, avenida por avenida, hasta había investigado en internet pero nada de nada, no había encontrado nada.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras se detenía frente a una cafetería, quería descansar un poco, ordeno una bebida para extraer su celular observando el mensaje de Sakuno diciendo que le deseaba buena suerte en sus estudios y dulces sueños, esa niña lo iba a matar, a pesar de que era universitaria seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos de niña pequeña, era su niña adorada, bebio de la bebida mandandole una respuesta cuando sonrió como tonto, Marui tenía razón, cualquier cosa que le diera le iba a gustar, así era ella.

Entonces sonrió aún más, tenía el regalo perfecto para su niña.

* * *

Era sábado y ambos caminaban por el campus tomados de la mano, Sakuno le había regalado una nueva raqueta, un libro, un pastel y alguno que otro dulce que había terminado en la boca de Marui quien por casualidad tuvo que salir corriendo mientras tropezaba con alumnos, maestros y alguna que otra porrista cuando Seiichi lo había mirado con cara que decía claramente "te voy a castrar" lo que había causado que antes de salir por completo de la cafetería hubiera terminado tropezando con alguien quien de casualidad era la maestra más joven en la universidad puesto que solo contaba con 23 años, los mismos que Marui.

Pero no, no terminaba ahí, lo más gracioso del asunto es que hubiera terminado tacleandola y al momento de caer al suelo hubiera terminado estampando sus labios con los de ella y con una mirada asesina del profesor de deportes quien era novio de la profesora, pero nadie le había mandado a comerse los dulces de Seiichi y todos los del Rikaii lo sabían, Sakuno se detuvo por unos instantes mientras cargaba aquella caja con alguien dentro - ¿Quieres descansar? - pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza para caminar hasta la sombra de un árbol.

Como todo un caballero la ayudo a tomar asiento dejando sus regalos a un lado, sin duda alguna su novia era demasiado linda, la amaba demasiado, Sakuno tomo la caja para acariciar al gatito dentra de este, el animalito era un gatito de color blanco con un orejita café, era demasiado lindo, a ella le había encantado su regalo y con un beso se lo había demostrado - G-Gracias por el regalo - le dijo de nueva cuenta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el animalito se acomodaba en sus piernas, era una lindura en su totalidad.

- De nada, a mí tambien me han gustado mis regalos... Sakuno te amo - murmuro notando que ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa para después sonreir, se inclino un poco y lo beso tiernamente en los labios - También te amo - contesto notando que el animalito se estiraba sobre su vientre para que se quedara quieta lo que la hizo sonreir demasiado, Seiichi sonrió al ver que su novia jugaba con la orejita de color de este... si definitivamente le había gustado recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de ese regalo para ver esa sonrisa en esos labios.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	11. Ajedrez

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Miro a Sakuno por décima vez en el día, era su reina si pensaba en ajedrez, no le venía mal jugar a este para percatarse de que ella era su reina y como si él fuera un alfil tenía que protegerla de todo y de todos, no podía dejar que su tablero de ajedrez se descolocara por eso siempre estaba con ella, porque era su tesoro más preciado y tenía que cuidar de ella a como de lugar... si definitivamente le gustaba demasiado el ajedrez sobretodo si ella era su reina

* * *

**Ajedrez  
**

- Deja de verla - miro a Jackal con el ceño fruncido haciendose el desentendido aunque bien sabía a quien se refería - ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto con calma mientras cerraba el cuaderno para tomar sus demás cosas de su pupitre - A Riuzaky, parece que quieres comertela - aseguro su amigo con una sonrisa ladina, vaya que su amigo se había vuelto más comunicativo en este tiempo, antes ni siquiera hubiera osado a decirle algo como eso pero ahora era capaz, al parecer la presencia de una novia había hecho lo suyo.

- Quiza quiera comermela - ataco con una leve sonrisa observando la expresión de miedo de su amigo moreno quien solo nego con la cabeza - Por Dios Seiichi, en serio deberías dejar de leer cosas como esas - sabía que su amigo hacía referencia a sus libros de misterio y de otros tipos relacionados al mismo - He dejado de leer esos libros - aclaro convencido pero es que no la miraba como para comersela, no por supuesto que no, la miraba para cuidarla, no quería que nada le pasara por eso la vigilaba, ella era demasiado inocente por eso la cuidaba siempre.

- Si tu lo dices, vamos - asintió con la cabeza para caminar a la salida del aula, después de todo tenía que reunirse con ella para ir a comer en una cita como todos los días, bajo las escaleras con calma cuando observo que sus amigos salían a su encuentro, observo a Yagyuu con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cargaba su equipo de ajedrez, al parecer aún no superaba que le hubiera ganado todas las ocasiones en las que habían jugado, bueno no era su culpa aprender rápido o quiza si pero su intención nunca había sido ser malo con el caballero, en lo absoluto.

- Seiichi, tendremos una partida de ajedrez - asintió porque no podía negarle algo a su compañero, no después de que lo hubiera ayudado con sus estudios además de que siempre le ganaba, camino con estos a donde Sakuno se encontraba sentada, al parecer aún no tenía amigos pero estaba bien, ella siempre estaría bien aunque se hiciera la fuerte, estaría bien, se detuvo al llegar a donde ella para tomarla de la mano y llamar su atención puesto que estaba concentrada en uno de los libros de su clase.

- Hola - la saludo con un beso en los labios para tomar sus cosas haciendo que se levantara de la banca del campus de la universidad - Nos vemos más tarde, iremos a comer - todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza por lo que empezo con el recorrido hacía el restaurant más cercano de la mano de su novia.

* * *

Ayudo a sentar a Sakuno con calma cuando noto que esta traía su bolso de deportes, a ella casi no le gustaban pero igual la clase era obligarotia - Listo - asintieron con un gracias cuando la camarera coloco sus platos delante de ellos, la cobriza comenzo a comer en silencio y eso no le daba buena espina, siempre que se sentía mal se quedaba callada y odiaba eso porque sin darse cuenta lo lastimaba, él siempre quería protegerla de todo y de todos - ¿Paso algo? - pregunto con calma y ella nego con la cabeza, sabía que no le diría.

Sakuno comía con calma pero seguía sin hablar, saco su billetera para dejar el dinero, tomo las cosas de ambos y tomo la mano de una sorprendida Sakuno que tan solo esquivo a las personas que caminaban por el restaurant haciendose a un lado para dejarlos pasar, camino por las calles con prisa - S-Seiichi detente - le pidio con calma pero él no escuchaba, no lo haría hasta que le dijera que había pasado y como no pensaba hacerlo pues él tampoco se iba a detener - P-Para - le pidio y noto que estaba al borde del llanto por lo que detuvo su andar.

- Entonces dime que sucede - imploro en su voz y ella tan solo camino hasta donde se encontraba para esconderse en su pecho como una niña pequeña que necesitaba un abrazo, Seiichi rodeo con sus manos su espalda dandole calor, no quería que nada le sucediera a su niña adorada, la apreto más contra su pecho, sabía que sus compañeras la molestaban por ser su novia por eso siempre la cuidaba porque era como la Reina del ajedrez, necesitaba protegerla, ella era la Reina y él un alfil, siempre la protegería de todos y de todo en lo absoluto.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado frente a Yagyuu quien tan solo estaba concentrado en el juego mientras él pensaba en la clase de deportes, necesitaba asegurarse que Sakuno estuviera bien pero no podía andar por ahí merodiando sin que un profesor lo atrapara y entonces si que estaría en problemas, suspiro notando el movimiento en el tablero de su compañero pero no podía concentrarse en el juego de ajedrez, miro la figura de la Reina y sonrió, era bonita como su Sakuno, amaba a esa niña y necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien.

- ¡Seiichi... Sakuno esta en la enfermería! - entro gritando como loco Marui mientras él se levantaba de prisa y salía corriendo con dirección a la enfermería, ignoraba como su amigo lo sabía, lo único que le importaba era la cobriza por lo que empujando personas y saltando cosas entro al edificio de medicina con dirección a la enfermería, abrio la puerta de la misma y paso de la encargada para correr a donde su novia estaba, la encontro recostada en una de las camas con una gasa en la frente, suspiro de alivio al ver que no había sido más grave.

- Sakuno - camino donde ella para jalarla de la mano y abrazarla con fuerza, por Dios casi había muerto en el transcurso hasta la enfermería después de escuchar que se encontraba aquí - Una compañera golpeo de más el balón... estoy bien - aseguro pero nego con la cabeza, por Dios esa excusa no se la creía pero después hablarían de ello, lo más importante en este momento era cuidar de ella - Te llevare a casa - la enfermera les entrego el pase para que salieran, la cargo tomando las cosas de ambos para salir de ahí.

- S-Siento esto - se disculpo ella y él tan solo la dejo sentada en la banca del campus tratando de acomodar las cosas para poder con ella - No lo sientas, eres mi novia, mi deber es cuidarte... te amo - aseguro mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para besarla suavemente, ella era la Reina en el tablero de ajedrez, la amaba y siempre cuidaría de ella, en todo momento así que no le importaba nada mientras ella estuviera bien - T-También te amo - murmuro ella y Seiichi se inclino un poco más para besarla suavemente... si definitivamente le gustaba demasiado el ajedrez sobretodo si ella era su reina.

Beso su frente y la cargo al estilo koala mientras sujetaba las demás cosas, la llevaría al departamento que compartían los dos para poder cuidar de ella y ya después le pediría perdón a Yagyuu por dejarlo a mitad de una partida de ajedrez pero lo que más le importaba por el momento era cuidar a su Reina, solo eso.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
